


Stress

by Nupitrr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: For a tumblr friend, Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/Nupitrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's been working a lot recently, and Eren decides to give him a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> First AoT fic I've written, there will definitely be more with these two and others :3 Request a ship, I might do it. This was for one of my favorite tumblr blogs, Milleandra

“Honestly Corporal, you need to relax sometimes. You work far too much these days.” Levi sighed, sitting down on the bed. He unbuttoned his the first two buttons on his shirt. For the past two weeks, Levi had been buried neck-deep in paperwork and his own mind. Dark circles had begun to develop under his eyes, and his attitude was more sour than normal; he snapped at any small thing that bugged him. He needed a nap and some good relaxation for a change.

 

He didn’t protest when Eren straddled him, pulling his jacket off in a fluid movement. Eren leaned in slowly, pressing his forehead against the corporal’s. His breathing had picked up slightly, and his soft brown hair tickled Levi’s nose.

 

“Think you could help me with that, nosy brat?” He raised an incredulous eyebrow. propping himself up on his elbows as he leaned back on the bed.

 

“I could certainly try.” His hand had slid down Levi’s chest, finding his crotch. He pressed his palm against the corporal’s leg. His fingers danced dangerously close to his crotch; each time they brushed by, a shock of pleasure surged through his body, sending blood to his groin. Levi dropped his head back, hips rolling up against Eren’s body. He looked at his subordinate, whose turquoise eyes held questions. He bit his lower lip invitingly. God, those soft plump lips that he wanted, that he hadn’t kissed in so long. Slender fingers dug into his thick chocolate hair, pulling Eren closer to him until their lips were pressed together.

 

Eyes widened in mild shock, but Eren quickly warmed up to it, letting his body melt against Levi’s. He threw his arm around Levi’s neck, softly moaning on the corporal’s warm lips. The kiss heated itself quickly; clumsy young fingers undid the buttons of Levi’s shirt, dropping down to grab the stiffening bulge in his pants. Levi’s hips bucked up into the deliciously caring grasp. His hand tightened in Eren’s hair, pulling on his lower lip with his teeth until the cadet got the message, parting his lips enthusiastically. The warm, addictive taste of Eren’s mouth, almost too hot. It felt even better around his manhood, but he didn’t want to rush it; it felt fantastic right then, and he wished to savor the feeling of hot skin against his own.

 

Eren’s fingers stumbled over the buttons of his superior’s pants, uncouth with excitement quickly building in him. His hand palmed Levi’s cock through his underwear, reveling in the moan that filled his mouth in response. Spurred on, he tugged on his trousers, pulling them down off his hips until they pooled around Levi’s ankles, his own pants following suit. Their lips parted for a brief moment, long enough for the corporal’s eyes to register their half-naked state, Eren’s flushed face and parted panting lips.

 

“I’d say you’re doing a decent job.” Levi hissed. One hand grasped the cadet’s hips, drawing them towards his. Warm flesh thrust against one another wildly, eliciting moans and profanities from both parties. Eren’s hips bucked forth, pressing his crotch onto the larger bulge that protruded from the corporal’s underwear. Levi’s groan was thick with untamed lust, and he grabbed tighter on Eren’s hair, crushing their lips together once more. The friction was quite desirable, and he wanted to feel more, to have more contact. Underwear was quite restricting. Eren didn’t protest when he felt the tug on his boxer shorts. He lifted his hips, allowing them to drop down to his ankles with another pull. A soft sigh melted against Levi’s lips. His arousal throbbed in the cool air of Levi’s room.

 

It seemed he was filling out nicely everywhere. He hadn’t seen Eren naked in a while. It was definitely one site he’d missed while being cooped up in his office— it was a nice feeling too. The pleasant waves of heat didn’t seem to be exclusive to Levi. By the expressions that Eren was making, the caressing hand on his cock seemed to be giving him the same pleasure high that it was to the corporal. He bucked his hips helplessly, moaning softly. Rutting shamelessly against his hand. This brat was so arrant during sex; it was one thing he enjoyed about Eren.

 

Pressure was added around his penis. It took all of his willpower to not scream out in pleasure. His hips bucked hard against Levi’s hand; precum dribbled from the flushed head of his cock. The smell of sweat and sex filled the air, clogged up Levi’s lungs. Every breath was full of Eren; it felt amazing. Eren arched away from Levi, the intense euphoria leaving as his grasp on Eren’s erection lessened. He looked up at the corporal, turquoise eyes holding a lusting glint, barely visible through thick eyelashes. He pushed away from Levi, dropping down onto the floor between his legs.

 

He knew better than to question what the cadet was doing. Instead he looked on passively, eyes seemingly bored with the brat’s antics, though lust and anticipation dwelled just beneath the surface. Fingers brushed gently over the surface of his briefs, straining over the girth of his erection. Impatiently, he didn’t even bother to pull his underwear off, instead opting to slip his manhood out of the confines of the corporal’s underwear. An involuntary groan passed his lips, hips bucking up against Eren’s hand. It never ceased to amaze him, the size of Levi’s cock; his manhood took on a red flush when it was this hard, already dripping pre.

 

Eren’s fingers wrapped around his superior’s need, giving it a slow pump before stooping, lips pressing against the head. Muscles tensed in Levi’s stomach. A shaky gasp, and his hand dropped into Eren’s hair. Turquoise eyes looked up, noting the praise in his eyes as his mouth slid down. His tongue dragged along his length, down to the base and back up. His teeth took hold of the foreskin and pulled it over the head, which seemed to get a moan of approval

 

He’d never actually done this for Levi; it was always him who was receiving the lip service in the relationship. As his mouth wrapped around the head of the corporal’s cock, he was silently going over what he remembered from the many blowjobs he’d received, trying to channel Levi’s skill into his efforts. Drool mixed with pre leaked down his erection, twitching pleasantly with the stimulation it was experiencing. Levi felt ready to cum already, which was almost scary; Eren was right: he was out of practice.

 

As if he’d gotten a silent signal, the cadet sat up slowly, lips parting, pre and saliva clinging to his lips. His breathing was heavier than before, and he smiled proudly at Levi. He stood up, hand grabbing his superior’s dick with his hand and stroking it as he sat on his lap. Their lips pressed together again, tongues meeting once again as Eren’s hips driving forward to rub his manhood against Levi’s. Groans and grunts became one in Eren’s mouth. His hand took hold of both of their cocks and began to thrust against them. He gasped in surprise; it was a strange feeling he hadn’t been expecting. Hazy green eyes looked down at Levi’s chest, still tensed as he fought to contain the pleasure he was feeling.

 

Eren was going maddeningly slow. If it weren’t for the fact that he was so painfully aroused, he’d kick the brat in the head. Instead, he pushed Eren onto the bed and climbed on top of him, taking hold of the cadet’s erection as he slid between Eren’s legs. There was hardly enough time for a startled gasp before he was upon him again, bodies flush. He could smell the tea and soap that lingered on his skin, mixed with a deep woody scent that drove him mad. The corporal began to rock his hips against Eren’s body, pressing their manhoods against each other. He didn’t move as leisurely as Eren had; he thrust rapidly against him, relishing every breathy moan he received in response. He dropped his head into the crook of his neck, giving his subordinate a bite on the neck. Eren’s hips jerked up as he gasped, hands going up to grab onto Levi’s shirt, gripping him tight. It was no secret to him that Eren had a huge biting fetish. Levi just loved to exploit it.

 

“Is it that good, Eren?” His response was a long, drawn out moan. Levi’s hand worked quickly over their erections, rubbing them together as he continued to buck and grind against his partner. The tip of his cock rubbed against Eren’s and they moaned in unison. Precum coated Levi’s fingertips. It made his hand sticky, which in any other scenario would infuriate him. For now, he was okay with it, and he merely moaned at the sight as his eyes roamed down Eren’s chest, which rose and fell with each heavy breath.

 

 _You’re doing this for me, yet you’re the one ready to burst already._ Levi thought to himself. Although he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t thoroughly aroused as well. The heat between them and the filthy smells of sex filtered through Levi’s body as he rutted against his partner. Eren’s teeth dug into his lower lip until blood trickled down his chin. Masochistic little fuck. Levi leaned in and licked across the cadet’s jaw before biting his lip as punishment.

 

“Corporal…Levi please don’t do that.” He gasped. His hips bucked up against Levi’s as he clung to the man’s back, all but tearing his shirt off as he came. His seed spattered across his abs and face in white streaks. He moaned helplessly, voice cracking and dying off as he came down from climax. Hazy teal eyes glanced helplessly down at the mess he’d created, lips forming a silent “O” of shock. Levi’s eyes followed, tongue darting out to lick his lips as his hands grasped their manhoods harder, coaxing the last bit of cum from Eren’s and taking himself over the edge in a few short, quick pumps.Baring his teeth, Levi made a growling noise as he came across the both of them, He didn’t stop the combination of thrusting and stroking until he stopped cumming, leaving them both a hot, sticky mess. The corporal collapsed upon Eren’s body, spent.

“I guess…I did….pretty good….helping you relax?” He had to pause between words to breathe in air. Levi rolled off of his subordinate’s body, glaring at him silently. Eren bit his lower lip, looking away quickly; he gave the most terrifying looks of anyone he knew.

 

“Remind me to kick you for that smug little comment later."


End file.
